Foul Play
Foul Play is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages REBOOTED. Plot Blackness. His eyes awoke. A cool mist emerged as Ben 10 got up from where he landed. Not a single robot in sight. He was stained in blood and sweat. Struggling, he got up and limped for shelter. Suddenly a hook was around him. He tried to bat it off, knowing who the owner was. It pulled him closer. He screamed. Still no robots. The fog was to strong but he knew it was Khyber knew it was his fate then, a hand covered his mouth. “Are you trying to get us killed?” Billy Billions whispered. Mazuma turned the hook back into her hand. “Thanks.” Ben muttered. Billy was now a teen, still the arrogant little brat he was though sixteen years ago. “Yes, I am aging now but at a very slow increasing rate.” He spat. Mazuma whacked the back of his head. “Ow!” Billy whined. Mazuma glared at him. “Fine. I have a teleporter but it won’t work.” Billy said. “Why not? Ben, irritated, asked. “Don’t even tell me. Computron got upgraded and sneak attacked you and he made a deal with Khyber.” Ben guessed. Billy nodded. “And also, you took my Alientrix thinking you could save the day.” Ben concluded. Billy dropped his head in shame then gave Ben his Omnitrix back. “Fasttrack!” The cheetah shouted. He picked up the two and zoomed off. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T FIND THREE HUMANS?” Khyber shouted at three robots. “Do not return unless you have their heads.” He spat. “Computron. Holograph me to Fistrick.” Khyber mumbled. A holograph of Fistrick appears. “How is the operating going, peasant?” He asked. “Great bro.” Fistrick replied. “Your dog thing took out over three hundred Fangblades in one battle.” “Excellent.” Khyber smiled. “And how is the mining going?” Khyber said. “Elephant dude and snake bro are fending off the Pickaxe aliens and Vulkanus.” He said. Khyber nodded. “And the blood transfusion? Have we captured Tack yet?” Khyber asked. “Corvo and Hoodlum are searching for him.” Fistrick nervously smiled. “WELL FIND HIM!” Khyber banged his hand down on the arm rest. “Find him now or experience a horrifying death.” He threatened. “Yes bro.” Fistrick said. His hologram disappeared. Psychobos scampered into the Pilot room like a crab would. “Jeckard, Daloop, calculate the approximate time until we arrive on Earth. Xion and Rista will feel my wrath via claws. And I use the term loosely.” He told them. “Well, accounting asteroid traffic plus the atmosphere fires I would say about four-seven days sire.” Daloop told him. Jeckard checked his work. “Around that time yes.” Jeckard told him. Tammible put the ship on auto-pilot and walked over. “Shall we associate our battle plan now?” He asked. Cansted nodded. “First we send out the robot drill worms. That should take out the first line of offense. The Fangblades can’t destroy them as they are indestructible. Xion will find a way though to rid of them while we terminate him. He is like a terminator. And I use the term loosely.” Psychobos laughed, while stuttering. Jadan broke two more boulders, one handed. “You are like a machine!” Fistina said, amazed. Jadan laughed at this. “Not bad for a girl.” He snickered as he walked out of the room. “Although I’m a married man.” He walked into the medical room where Dr. Stagnog had finished putting the mechanical arm on Jadan’s son, Cincurius. “I’m sorry I failed you. I should’ve crushed that Fangbalde into smithereens.” He growled. “Don’t worry son. Here call your mother on the Holograph. Looma will be happy to here from you again. I’ll be back.” Jadan comforted him. “I want my vengeance on the man who did this to you. I will bring you his head.” Jadan promised. ''“I challenge you in combat!” Looma threatened Xion. “Interesting. Give it your best shot.” He challenged. She charged. He swung a punch, it was caught. He swung another it was caught. She punched him over and over with her two free hands. Jadan kicked her in the face the stripped her of her armor. He then uppercutted her then punched her down. He threw her across the arena and the body slammed her. She was out. He won. Gar came out, laughing. “Now you will marry her!” Xion thought about this for a moment. “I could have a child. An heir. To rule the reigns of the universe when I perish. Alright. I won’t kill the fat red bull. Not yet.” He chuckled. '' Plumbers swarm the sewers. The mayor of Bellwood comes out. “No need to worry.” He assures the people. “It is just a training exercise. Now lets go watch our home team go crush Miami in the Orange Bowl.” He smiles, although his mustache was twitching. Meanwhile, in space the Team were stranded in space inside the ship. Blake was on the phone. Ben doesn’t answer. He ends the call with a voicemail and puts it back in his pocket. Ben, Billy and Mazuma were sneaking up behind Khyber. Suddenly Ben’s phone vibrates. Khyber gets up and turns around. “Attack!” He shouts. Ben transforms. “Huntscer!” He jumped into Khyber, possessing him. Khyber screamed then fell over, unconscious. Computron came out of nowhere and whacked Huntscer across the room. Mazuma blasted him with a lazer but he spun around and dodged it. “Humungousar!” The dino shouted as he charged over and knocked Computron’s head off. It started to regenerate but the three teleported away with the unconscious Khyber. James tried calling Ben, to no avail. Rozum walked over. “Why don’t you holograph him?” He asks. Kevin does this and he answers, now being in the prime dimension again. “Sorry guys. I’m on Earth. I was teleported to Dimension 12 by a Celestialsapien and the whole Andomeda Galaxy is destroyed. Stay in Earth’s oribit. I’ll be there in a few short hours.” Ben winks then disconnects. Ben leaves the three and walks into the Bellwood. A football game is going on. Ben smiles. He walks across a road, deserted. Xion is on the other said. “Jadan.” Ben taunted. “Come back to die with your city?” He asked. “No. I came back to stop you.” Jadan leaps at Ben who turns into Swampfire. Jadan smashes a powerful blow onto his head, knocking him into the ground. Swampfire gets back up and wraps vines along his sides then pulls them, tighting the bond. Jadan clenches his teeth then rips the vines with his claws. Someone is watching this. Gertrude Tate. Swampfire kicks Jadan behind a rail road. A train passes by. Jadan hops back. When the train is one Ben is now in Jetray form. Jadan knees his chest then elbows his face. Ben is reverted back to human. Mercenaries surround them. “Stay back. This one is mine!” Jadan shouts. Jadan smashes Ben through the city hall doors. He then crushed Ben into the marble floors. Jadan kicks Ben’s head, moving in for the kill. Ben moans. With his last strength Ben slide tackles him and pulls the shards out of his chest. Jadan screams in agony, falling over. “I broke you. How could you have come back?” Jadan growled, his vision going fuzzy. “You learned to escape. So did I. I know the truth, Xion. You are the devil child of Diagon. I killed your father. I will kill you.” Ben seethed. “I didn’t climb the pit. Diagon did. He saved me. Now I must forfill his plan.” “But if you didn’t climb, then-” Ben asked, confused. “But he is not the child of Diagon.” Gertrude Tate whispered into his ear softly. Ben looks at her. “I am.” She stabs him in the chest with a knife. “And though I am not ‘ordinary’, I am a citizen.” She twists the knife in deeper. Blood gushed. Ben couldn’t transform to regenerate. His Alientrix was timed out. “My mother named my Chalia before she died. The same way I would’ve died if not for my protector. Jadan.” A tear passes down Gertrude’s/Chalia’s eye. “I got my father. But by the time I got my father and returned…” She touches Jadan’s shards then his hands. “But my father would not accept Jadan. He only saw a monster that could never be tamed. Whose very existence was a reminder of the hell he’d left his wife to die in by the hands of Rista. He banished Jadan. For one crime. He loved me. I never forgave my father for this.” She looks at Ben, cold. “Until you murdered him.” Ben weakly replies. “He tried to murder millions of innocent people.” “’Innocent’ is a strong word to throw around the universe, Ben. I honor my father by finishing his work. Vengeance against the man who killed him is simply a reward for my patience.” She twists the knife again. “You see, it’s the slow knife….the knife that takes time, the knife that waits years….that’s the knife which cuts the deepest.” She pulls the blade out and kicks Ben over. She sticks the shards back into Jadan which for same magic reason heals him. Miranda hits a button. “The bomb will destroy Bellwood in exactly eleven minutes. We must go.” She tells Jadan. Jadan nods as they lean in and their lips brush upon one another. The unconscious Ben lay there, not moving. Ester and the Resistance are chasing down the bomb. “We can’t deactivate it.” Ester said. “Go back. I will dump it over seas.” Ultimos proudly said. “I always wanted to help the Universe. Here is my chance.” He said. The Resistance has a moment of silence. “We will miss you great friend and leder of ours.” Synaptak said. Sunny announced. “I’m going with you. You need help. I’ll be there.” They flies after the truck which has the bomb. Ultimos flips and Sunny retrieves the bomb with mana. Together they fly. Jadan’s mercenaries in the truck where crushed. Ultimos and Sunny flies over the desert. Three minutes. They speeds up. Two now. They sees the Ocean in the distance. One minute. They zooms across the populated city. Now over the coast. Thirty seconds. Past the harbor. Ten seconds. They zooms out where nothing is there. One second. BOOOOOM! Ultimos is torn to shreds by the bomb. Sunny tried to shield her self but was also ripped apart. California sees this in the distance, confused. A reporter says that it was a bomb testing, the government not wanting to share the truth. Ben is still laying on the marble floors, dying. He moans for help. No one there. His eyes close. His breathing stops. The Alientrix turned red. Dead. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:The Awesome Jack